iriverfandomcom-20200215-history
H3xx Firmware Instructions
The Firmware Zip file The H3xx_Firmware_Downloads are hosted at http://www.medulla.co.uk. This page was created from text instructions provided at that site. Contents Contained in each zip file is firmware that you can use to upgrade your H300-series iRiver. Firmware versions 1.20 onwards include video playback. You do not have to upgrade in numerical order - each firmware is a complete entity. Unless you have a special reason you should use the Korean (kor) firmware as it has all features included. All firmware is in English but is switchable to your own language in your H300-series. Installation Procedure To use the zip file: * make sure your iRiver has plenty of battery power * connect your iRiver H300-series to your PC using the USB port * remove any previous .hex files from your iRiver, but keep them in a safe place on your PC * using your PC, unzip the firmware zip file you have chosen * in it you will find either a H300.HEX file, or a .EXE file. If it is a H300.HEX file put it in to the root of your H3xx-series hard drive ('root' means not in to any directory but the 'top-level' of the hard drive), and go to FINAL SECTION in this document * if it is an .EXE file put it in to the root of your H3xx-series hard drive ('root' means not in to any directory but the 'top-level' of the hard drive), and read on * using your PC, double click on this .EXE file. A window will show giving you a choice of IRIVER FIRMWARE UPGRADE (which creates a H300.HEX file in the root of your iRiver) or EXIT (which exits without creating a .HEX file) * select IRIVER FIRMWARE UPGRADE if you wish to continue. Doing so produces a window that says FIRMWARE UPGRADE FILE SUCCESS !!! meaning that the H300.HEX file is now on your iRiver hard drive, ready to be used to create the new firmware. Click OK in this window Upgrade Procedure * disconnect your iRiver from your PC using the SAFELY REMOVE HARDWARE icon on your PC. Before you do this, make sure your iRiver is not selected in Windows Explorer or any other program. When the SAFELY REMOVE HARDWARE box shows your iRiver has been disconnected (the iRiver disappears...) unplug the USB cable from your iRiver. Until you do this your iRiver will say CONNECTED, but as soon as you unplug the USB cable it will show DISCONNECTED - then the iRiver hard drive will be automatically checked * on the iRiver go to the GENERAL menu and then select FIRMWARE UPGRADE. Select YES to upgrade your firmware * do not touch any buttons on your iRiver. After a period of time the iRiver will shut down. Boot it up again and the new firmware should have been installed. During the boot up process the new firmware version should be shown * if this is the first time for video on your iRiver, make a VIDEO directory on your H300-series using your PC. This is where you should put your AVI files for playback. You then access them by using the H300-series file menu, as you would for selecting music - there are not any video-selectable icons